The size and weight of the riser joints, and the location of the attachment points of the auxiliary lines to the joints makes installation and/or retrieval of the auxiliary lines a labor-intensive process. Consequently, auxiliary line handling operations can be time consuming and costly. Embodiments of the present disclosure include a gooseneck conduit system that reduces handling time and enhances operational safety. Embodiments of the conduit system disclosed herein can provide simultaneous connection of gooseneck conduits to a plurality of auxiliary fluid lines with no requirement for manual handling or connection operations. Embodiments include hydraulically and/or mechanically operated locking mechanisms that secure the conduit system to the telescoping joint and the auxiliary fluid lines. The conduit system may be hoisted into position on the telescoping joint, and attached to the telescoping joint and the auxiliary fluid lines via the provided locking mechanisms. Thus, embodiments allow gooseneck conduits to be quickly and safely attached to and/or removed from the telescoping joint.